InuMon
by Oppressed
Summary: Kagome Higurashi wants to be one of the best trainers. When she accepts her little Inu-Mon as her companian, she travels her world with friends like Sango and Miroku, and fights against rivals like little Cousin Rin. PokemonInuyasha crossover
1. It all Begins

Title: Inu-Mon  
  
Author: Oppressed  
  
Rating: PG. (will rise in later chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Pokemon, I'm simply combining them to amuse others and myself. So no suing this author. But hey, I do own the plot! I think....  
  
Kagome Higurashi pulled her hair into a bun, leaving slight wisps of her dark hair to come framing down her face. She stared at her appearance in the mirror on her wall, and smiled happily at the cheery girl who looked back at her. She walked out of her room to be met with the floor, her body crashing in a heap as she tripped over something. She groaned as she saw the little Mon-dolls her brother had been playing with.  
  
"SOUTA!" she yelled, looking down the stairs to see her family eating calmly at the dining table. Her brother looked up innocently, and smiled cheekily at her.  
  
"Hiya sis! Sleep good?" he asked, eyes shining. Kagome groaned, and flung a Neko-Mon doll at his face. The little twerp ducked out of the way and Kagome growled in frustration.  
  
"And don't leave your dolls in front of my room anymore!" she yelled at him, sitting down on the chair in her school uniform, and calmly starting to eat. Her mother had watched the development with amusement, and called Souta in to finish his breakfast.  
  
"Better hurry you two, schools going to start soon." Kagome nodded quickly, and finished eating her meal. Souta ran in with his school supplies, and hugged his mother.  
  
"Bye mom! See you after school!" the little boy said, before turning to Kagome, and sticking out his tongue at her. "Bye Kagome!" he said tauntingly as he pulled his shoes on before running down the street to his school. Kagome just sighed at shook her head at her little brother's antics, before grabbing her own bookcase, and sitting down to put on her shoes. She called a goodbye to her mother, and left the house, her summer uniform allowing her to appreciate the breeze that was coming down the street as she ran to her school.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called to her friends, who were just walking into the school. They smiled and waved at Kagome before stopping and waiting for her to catch up. Which she did, leaning over and putting her hands on her knees to brace herself as she tried to catch her breath. She stood with a smile as one of her friends commented about her hair. She looked up with a confused expression on her face before pulling her dark locks out of their confinement into the usual style. She had just started walking in with all of the students, who had filled the school courtyard, chatting amiably, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling Hojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" he said, with a grin, a small little mon on his shoulder. It looked like a harpy, with a fat bird body and a slender male form rising from the bird's for-head. Those mon's were known for being temperamental, and extremely protective of their owners.  
  
"Hey Hojo. Cute Mon." she said, leaning closer to take a look, before jerking away as the Harpy swiped it's claws in annoyance towards the girl's face. Hojo immediately called the Harpy to 'Return' to it's confining mon- ball, and looked closely at Kagome.  
  
"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, seeing her putting a finger to her cheek, where a small trickle of blood escaped. Hojo gasped, and as Kagome's friends looked on in amusement, he took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off a blushing Kagome. He smiled sadly at her, and looked at her closely.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome!" he said apologetically, and Kagome smiled at the distraught look on her friend's face. "It's okay Hojo, it's only a little scratch, I'll go see the school nurse for a bandage." Hojo nodded, the worry still evident in his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Kagome!" one of her friend's called, and she glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"I've gotta go Hojo, she said, turning around and starting to run, waving at him as she did so. "Bye!" Hojo waved after her, then walked over to his own class, ready to start his school day after he'd seen Kagome. He smiled happily, and took his seat, just as the bell rang.  
  
Kagome made it through her school with no problems, stopping at the Mon- Center to watch as trainers brought in their many different types of mons. She had frequently done this since she was four, and had learned quite a bit from older trainers who were just willing to talk to her. Kagome had loved the little Mon's she had been permitted to play with, and they had seemed to like her. Of course, they couldn't talk, but Mon's could always show affection in other ways. Today she left early, the usual joy of seeing a new Mon bringing the harsh pain of loss. Today had been her sixteenth birthday; the age where normal trainers-to-be got their first Mon, and began their journey through the outskirts of the land.  
  
Kagome's city, Tokyo, was the largest of six, and all of them contained a Mon gym leader, where lesser trainers could always challenge the leaders to earn badges. Earn six badges, and you get to compete against the Elite Four, the four best trainers in the world. The elder Higurashi sighed and started her short walk home, her heart sad for herself, but happy that Hojo had received his own Mon to start a journey.  
  
"I'm home!" she called, as she took off her shoes, and stepped into the eerily quiet house.  
  
"Mom? Souta?" she called, her voice ringing through the empty rooms and halls. She turned a corner to her family room, and switched on the light.  
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled at least twenty voices, and Kagome stood there with a deer-in-headlights face as her family and friends laughed, throwing confetti at the teen. Kagome laughed in happiness, seeing Hojo and her grandfather, mother and brother, and most of her friends from school. Kagome's brown eyes were closed at the moment in laughter as friends surrounded her, and laughed with her. Noise-crackers went off loudly, and the party was soon underway. Dancing and cake, presents and laughter, the night was long as her family and friends celebrated Kagome's Sixteenth birthday in style. Only after people began to fall asleep were parents called for rides home from Higurashi shrine.  
  
The ancient-styled shrine was where Kagome had lived since her father had died, at the age of four. Mrs. Higurashi had raised her two children well, teaching them values and principles to live by. Kagome and grown up well here, and fell onto her bed after everyone had left with only one thought of disappointment marring her happiness.  
  
'I guess I'm not going to start my Mon journey this year...'  
  
The next morning, Kagome's eyes opened to harsh sunlight. She groaned and turned to look at her alarm clock in surprise. It was six a.m. Her eyes flew open.  
  
"What the heck...?" she trailed off, noticing her grandfather dressed in his old traditional haori and obi standing over her. He smiled cheerfully at her, then threw open her window, letting in a blast of a summer breeze. Unused to the breeze, Kagome huddled deeper into her blankets.  
  
"Kagome! Get up! Do you want to be the last one to get a Mon today, or not?" Kagome looked at her grandfather in happiness, and glee, before getting up and hugging her grandfather, nearly strangling him.  
  
"Okay...Okay..." he gagged, then pointed to her school uniform. "Get dressed so we can go see the Professor." Kagome nearly shoved her aged grandfather out of the room, dressing in such a hurry that she nearly jammed socks onto her head. Grinning like the schoolgirl she looked like, she dressed correctly, and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hi mom, bye mom!" she yelled as she raced out of the house, following her speedy grandfather up to the observatory where the Professor lived. The observatory was placed on a scenic hill, high above the town of Tokyo. Kagome slowed to a brisk walk as she neared the broad doors, smiling in anticipation. When she pushed open the doors, she was greeted with a mad rush of trainers, all with small red and white balls containing their Mon's. After nearly being run over by the stampede, she made her way inward, hope shining on her face.  
  
Old Kaede, the wise professor, welcomed her. Because she had tangled with a wild Neko-mon when she was younger, she had lost sight in one of her eyes, so she wore a long white bandage over it. Despite her seeing disability, she was one of the leading researchers of Mon's of all types and varieties. Kagome did a short bow to the Professor, the looked for her grandfather.  
  
"Do you know where my grandpa is, Professor Kaede?" asked Kagome, as Kaeda pointed behind her squat frame. The Professor, forgoing the usual lab garments, wore the clothes that Kagome's grandfather wore, 'for comfort' she had said whenever asked about her unusual outfit.  
  
"Kagome." Said the Professor, looking at the young girl with a sad air, motioned behind her. "You've arrived too late. All of the Mon's I had were claimed. Did you sleep in?" asked Kaede gently, knowing that this would be a tremendous letdown to the would-be trainer. Kagome struggled with helpless tears as she stared at Kaede, then sat on the floor suddenly.  
  
"Please! You must have something! I'll take any Mon, I don't care which." She pleaded with the elder, who looked down at Kagome with a feeling of regret. Kaede knew how much Kagome loved Mons.  
  
"I do have one. However-" She was cut off by Kagome's gasp of happiness as the girl leaped up and hugged the old Professor. The professor pushed the girl away, not unkindly, and went to a panel, and pressed a small button. A small table rose from a trapdoor hidden in the floor, and on it stood a small figure, barely two feet tall.  
  
The Mon had long silver hair that glittered in the luminescent lighting as he raised long claws to slash at the glass that held him captive. Seeing no change in his containment, the young-man shaped Mon struck the glass again, finally head-butting it in frustration, to fall back on his back, his face a comical picture of hurt and anger and confusion. Kagome laughed at the little Mon, and watched him happily. His golden eyes narrowed at this big girl's face that was so close and his dog-ears twitched on the top of his head in a show of annoyance. His red clothes seemed perfect for him, and he had a little necklace of rosary beads from his neck. Kaede looked at him in annoyance and at his diminutive little gestures of rudeness.  
  
"Kagome, say a word of command." Kaede said, as she saw the glass begin to crack as the Inu-Mon kept banging his head on the glass.  
  
'Of course...His hard head.' Kaede thought, starting to get worried, as the hairline cracks became larger. "Kagome!" She brushed the girl out of her happy state with a pull on her short shirtsleeve.  
  
"Huh?" the teenager said, watching as the sharp claws finally broke through, sending glass shards everywhere. The Mon growled low in his neck, and leaped for Kagome's throat with his sharp claws. Kagome stared at the sharp little nail claws in terror of the Mon, before closing her eyes tightly, and yelling,  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
The beads around the Mon glowed pink for a few seconds, and the Inu-Mon's face showed shock and confusion before he plunged to the ground, making a definite impression of his body. He groggily got up, then shook his head. Then he leaped for Kaede.  
  
"The word, Kagome." Kaede said calmly, as the claws headed for her face.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
The Mon crashed to the floor again, and this time was knocked unconscious. Kagome placed him within her first Monball, and then looked at Kaede.  
  
"So he's mine?" she asked, hardly daring to breathe. Kaede nodded grimly and then the ardent teenager leaped around the partially destroyed laboratory, the little Mon safely asleep inside the little white and red ball. She hugged Kaede, then her grandfather, who had been hiding under a piece of rather large and expensive looking equipment.  
  
"Kagome," said Kaede. The dark haired teenager looked up from her Monball. "He's a dangerous one, not yet tamed." The old Professor said. Kagome nodded a spark of light in her eyes.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, after the three had returned to Higurashi Shrine, Kagome had dashed upstairs to her room, locked the door and windows and released her Mon, to see a bit more of what he looked like. He rose out of a blue mist, coming out of his Monball, and then crashed to the floor, unconscious. Kagome picked up the little guy in her hands, studying his face closely. His mouth had the tiniest little fang point coming from his teeth, and his eyes were still closed as his small chest fell up and down in a regular breathing pattern. She sighed slightly, with a smile on her face, as she watched her little Mon curl into a little ball in her cupped hands. She gently placed him on her pillow, and started her homework that had been due yesterday. She studied diligently, knowing that she would soon be starting her journey. She finished shortly before nine, and then walked down stairs for diner with her grandfather, mother, and Souta. After she finished the delicious meal, she washed the dishes, and went upstairs to bed.  
  
The Inu-Mon had yet to move, and was still asleep. Kagome felt sorry for the little creature, the sit command must have hurt him quite a bit.  
  
"His name is Inu-Yasha.' Kaede had told her before they left. "He's one of the uncontrollable Inu-Mons that roam this country. Though he's a feisty one, I have no doubt you can contain him." Kagome snuggled under her comforter, and slept the night through peacefully, next to her new Mon.  
  
'This is the best...' she thought as she drifted to sleep.  
  
The next morning, the sun had yet to rise; yet the Inu-Mon had. Kagome woke to his growling, and baring his fangs.  
  
"Sit." She murmured sleepily, and once more, the beads glowed with a pink light before slamming the poor little Inu face first into the pillow. Kagome sighed, and got up, before looking at the alarm clock and frantically shoving things into a giant, over sized backpack. The bored little Mon sat on the bed, with his arms folded and covered with his red robes, watching the odd human run about. He made a sound deep in his throat, almost like a 'Feh'. Kagome threw the backpack over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs. She realized she hadn't changed out of her uniform last night, and sighed in relief. The Inu-Mon had leapt after her, dashing on all fours ahead of the human for the door.  
  
Kagome smiled, and hugged her mother, who was waiting with a small bag lunch, and breakfast in her hands. "Bye mom." She whispered, hugging her tightly, as her mother did the same to her growing daughter. "Call if you need anything." Said her mother, slipping Mon-Gear into her backpack, along with a Mon identifier called the Mon-Index. Kagome whispered for her mother to tell her good-byes to Souta, and then slipped out the front door, to where her bike waited.  
  
Instead, she was greeted with a smiling cousin Rin. Kagome laughed in delight to see her pony-tailed cousin, and went to hug her, but the proud little girl in jeans and a blue tee shirt stopped her with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Said the little girl. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Kagome stared in surprise at her small cousin. "How do you have a Mon?" she said, suspecting her mischievous little cousin had stolen one. Rin shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Come forth Sesshomaru!" said the little girl, and tossed a white and red Monball high in the air. In a flash of green light, a little Inu-Mon, two feet tall in the highest, with long silver hair, gold eyes and a white haori stepped forward, with a yellow-purple obi, and chest armor. He had two pink strips on both cheeks and red outlining his eyes. He had the grace of a cat as he crouched down, staring intently at Kagome's Mon. With a start, Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha was not behind her anymore, but rather in front of her, growling his head off. Kagome nodded in excitement, and hoped that Inu-Yasha would know to follow her orders. She flipped open her Index, and pointed it to Inu-Yasha.  
  
'Inu-Mon. With the normal attacks of Speed, Agility and the special attacks of Iron Reamer Soul stealer, and Blades of Blood, its weaknesses are wind attacks.' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Use your speed attacks!"  
  
The Inu-Mon leaped forward, but instead of using his speed, he head butted his opponent before slashing at Sesshomaru with claws. Kagome groaned before watching Sesshomaru attack with blinding accuracy, using his Demonic Whip and Poison Claws on her poor Inu-Mon. Inu-Yasha got up from the ground where he had sprawled, and rushed forward, listening to Kagome's advice of agility, and claws combined. Rin watched as her little Inu-Mon was scored with dozens of gashes, rendering him unable to move. With a last, final glare at his opponent, Sesshomaru leaped forward, and raked Inu-Yasha's chest with his poison talons.  
  
"Return!" commanded Rin, who glared at her cousin. "I'll beat you yet Kagome!" she said, before taking off. In the distance, Kagome could hear her calling for her mommy. Kagome sighed, and then remembered Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you all right?" she asked, before getting claws swiped at her. She picked up the weakening Inu-Mon and set him in the basket of her bike, before taking off. While she pedaled, she poured Antidote down her little Mon's throat, watching as he healed instantaneously. She sighed, and then told him to return. She watched as, amazed, her Inu-Mon refused to go back inside. Kagome blinked, before pedaling smoothly as Inu-Yasha fell asleep to the rhythm of her bike ride.  
  
Thank you for reading my little ficlet, and please leave a review! 


	2. Miroku, Naraku and a bunch of Harpies

Title: Inu-Mon  
  
Author: Oppressed  
  
Rating: PG. (will rise in later chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Pokemon, I'm simply combining them to amuse others and myself. So no suing this author. But hey, I do own the plot! I think....  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome had ridden her bike for three days, and had been challenged to many duels. Inu-Yasha had refused to listen to her once in any battles. Nonetheless, they still won. Inu-Yasha grew stronger and more confident, as the two entered into Kyoto, the next town on the routes that Kagome was following. She was going to go in a circle, and then return to Tokyo, where she could effectively battle the gym leader. Kagome sighed as she stepped into the Mon-center, and was greeted by cheerful smiles from the Nurse, who was helping someone with a Snake-Mon. Kagome walked out of the center to buy some Monballs, thinking to start collecting, and accidentally ran into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Kagome said, turning to look at the girl. They both had dark locks, but this new girl's was longer, and tied in a ponytail at the top of her head. Her eyes were lined with a bright pink, and she carried a Neko-Mon in her arms. The Mon jumped at Kagome in delight, and Kagome laughed as the little cat with two tails tickled her chin.  
  
"Oh! Kirara!" the girl; said, surprise evident on her face. The little Mon called Kirara mewed slightly, and jumped back into her owner's arms, nuzzling her tenderly. Inu-Yasha, who had been crouching on the floor, jumped up to sit on Kagome's backpack silently, his ears moving in different directions.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Sango." Said the pretty girl, who held out a hand to shake the other steadying Kirara on her shoulder. Kagome smiled, and shook the offered hand.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. This rude little dog, is Inu-Yasha." She pointed behind her. Inu-Yasha stiffened and growled then leaped for her. She swung around, and said, "Sit." The little guy fell to the floor, and got up growling. Kagome sighed, and allowed him to climb back up to her big yellow backpack. Sango laughed quietly, hiding her grin behind her hand.  
  
"He's not so bad,' Kagome said defensively, with a smile on her face. "He's just a big meanie. I love your Mon. Kirara's such a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." The other girl, Sango said in her slightly deep voice. "So where are you headed?" Kagome looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, right now I'm just traveling the routes, and trying to get stronger. Plus, Inu-Yasha won't listen to me at all." She said, glancing back at the scowling Mon with an annoyed look. Kagome smiled back at Sango, and turned to leave with her purchases. "Hope I see you later!" called Sango, turning to buy more antidotes from the cashier, who had been looking at Kagome strangely. The oblivious teenager left with Inu-Yasha in tow, and continued traveling until she got to a field of pastel pink flowers. She stopped, and let Inu-Yasha go run around, while she sat ad ate her little lunch that she had bought from a grocery mart. She looked around for the little Mon after a few minutes, noticing that he was gone. She heard scuffling towards the woods that were off to her left, and she spotted the Harpies as soon as they spotted her. They had been attacking the Inu-Mon, who Kagome saw lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"No!" she yelled, and dove between the shrieking birds, fighting them to the center, where Inu-Yasha lay. His head was raised feebly, and he noticed her tears falling on him. He was bleeding from various wounds and Kagome wasted no time in picking him up and running towards the town they had traveled from. The shrieking harpies bit and clawed Inu-Yasha's owner, and Inu-Yasha watched with an unreadable face every time Kagome flinched. She cradled him in her arms, protecting the Inu-Mon from the birds, and from the rain that had started to fall heavily. His golden eyes were narrowed as she tripped and fell, almost loosing her grip on the Inu-Mon before tightening it, and turning to that she fell on her back, the Mon protected by her body. Then the harpies attacked, forming a mob of angry black wings and beaks and human shapes. Kagome turned over so that Inu-Yasha was under her, and Kagome was looking down on him. Her eyes were closed tight, and her mouth was a grim slash through the storm, until finally, Inu-Yasha's thoughts were broken by a hushed intake of breath, as Kagome's unprotected back was ravaged by the claws and beaks of the harpies.  
  
Inu-Yasha crawled out from under his master's body, and looked back at her once before leaping into the air, and attacking with one of his most powerful moves.  
  
'Iron Reamer Soul Stealer...' Kagome thought as she watched him destroy the birds in his weakened state. Her wet hair slapped her forehead as the wind slowly died down, but the downpour did not. When the body's of the unconscious birds were lying on the ground, Kagome ran unsteadily to Inu- Yasha's prone body and cuddled his form to her chest. Then she ran, as quickly as she could, to a Mon-center.  
  
The nurse there healed Inu-Yasha to his peak health in a matter of hours, and then forced Kagome to a hospital, where traveling trainers could get fixed up. Kagome's school uniform was a mess, and someone was dispatched to buy a new one for the poor girl. Her back was covered with deep scratches, but that seemed to be the worst of her injuries. Kagome was released the next day, with an extra supply of bandages, and some ointment that someone could apply if her wounds pained her.  
  
Kagome went to get Inu-Yasha from the center and found him trying to fight a couple of nurses away from a Monball. Kagome laughed happily, and at his master's voice and scent, Inu-Yasha's ears flicked in her direction. She stopped, and knelt in front of him, watching silently.  
  
The little Mon seemed to be debating something, and stood for several moments before running in a blur up to Kagome's shoulders, and sitting there, an almost pleased expression on his face. The nurses laughed at his behavior, and he scowled at them, instead sitting on Kagome's shoulder's Indian-style as she left, waving and smiling at the nurses.  
  
The two headed out for the meadow once more, to retrieve Kagome's bike and backpack. Inu-Yasha's ears perked when they reached the backpack, and Kagome laughed.  
  
"So, to make up for being the hero, what should we give you?" she asked the little Inu-Mon. He looked away, but she hadn't missed the glimmer of hope in his eyes. She laughed, and patted him on the head gently.  
  
"Ramen it is then." She said, taking out her cooking pot while the little Inu-Mon ran around gathering little sticks in his tiny arms. It would have been comical if Kagome were watching. Instead, she was focussing on making the noodles for her little companion.  
  
'I'm glad that he's finally accepted me. It'll be so much easier for all of us.' She thought, as she struck a match under the prearranged sticks.  
  
Soon, Kagome had the water boiling, and after that, the little Mon had his feast of ramen. She laughed as he slurped up such long noodles, and smiled at him cheerily when he scowled in her direction. His feast was interrupted as a lone figure made his way down from the path, seemingly looking for something. The trainer, it was obviously one, spotted the two and made his way over to them, smiling angelically. His dark brown hair had been tied in a simple knot low behind him, and he wore a loose, flowing shirt with dark blue, baggy pants. He carried a walking stick with him, using it to aid his step.  
  
"Ah, so you must be the trainer who had the Inu-Mon." he said, eyes twinkling mischievously. Inu-Yasha stared at him in a hostile way, obviously thinking he was there for a fight. The strange trainer noticed this, and stepped away, before sitting down. He wore beaded bracelets around both hands, with finger-less gloves.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, curious at who would approach her. And was having an Inu-Mon so rare? Rin had one, after all.  
  
"Ah forgive me, my name is Miroku, I am a trainer from Kyoto, the town you recently passed through. I was wondering, if you would be so kind as to battle with me, and share in your technique." Kagome blushed slightly, the looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well?" she asked. Miroku raised his eyebrows, but said no more. Inu-Yasha scowled, then nodded, jumping up, and preparing to fight by stretching. Miroku smiled slightly, and stepped away to trace a fighting arena's perimeter in the ground with his walking stick. That done, and Inu-Yasha's stretching done, both trainers stepped forward at the opposite ends.  
  
"I call Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome, and Inu-Yasha stepped into the ring solemnly.  
  
"I call forth Yume!" said Miroku. A girl appeared from the Monball that had been tossed, her clothes only strategically placed, and few at that. Her short hair reached to her ears, and her eyes were lined with red. Inu-Yasha bared his fangs and growled. Kagome pointed her Index towards Yume.  
  
'Hair-Mon. Normal Attacks of Spider's silk, and silk wrap. Special attacks of Blade's Slice and hair attack. Weakness towards fire attacks.'  
  
'Well that helps me a bit.' Kagome thought, before sending Inu-Yasha into action.  
  
"Inu-Yasha attack with speed and agility!" she cried, and watched her little Inu-Mon race in a vermilion blur towards the hair-Mon. The two-foot high girl looked behind at her master, who then called out, "Hair attack NOW Yume!"  
  
Hair from Yume's hands enveloped Inu-Yasha, and he struggled weakly as it drained his energy, and bestowed it upon Yume. Kagome watched Inu-Yasha become weaker, before she called out, "Iron Reamer Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The little Inu-Mon raised his claws and snapped free from the hair net. A feminine sound of surprise rose from Yume, and Inu-Yasha snarled as he raced up at her shocked form, and sliced into her with his claws. Yume fell slowly, and Miroku smiled slightly as he returned his little hair-Mon.  
  
"Well fought. I had thought Inu-Yasha beaten, but I suppose looks aren't everything." Miroku said, and gripped Kagome's hand in a slight shake. "Here." He handed her a small badge of a lock of hair, shaped into a curlicue. "The badge of Kyoto."  
  
At Kagome's dumbfounded expression, Miroku burst out laughing. "I am the gym leader here," he explained. Kagome laughed then, and gave her new friend a hug.  
  
"Oh!" she stepped back in surprise. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's wonderful to meet you Miroku. You already know Inu-Yasha." The Mon in question had stumbled back to his still warm ramen, and had commenced to eat his noodles and soup. He glared at Miroku before returning to his bowl, slurping and eating at the food he so enjoyed on their travels. Kagome laughed happily, and offered Miroku an apple from her stores. He gladly accepted, and sat next to her, with his back against the tree.  
  
After finishing his wonderful meal, the Inu-Mon had settled down for a nap. Kagome and Miroku were quietly chatting when suddenly, Miroku grabbed Kagome's hands in a tight, fervent grip. Kagome looked at the trainer in surprise, but Miroku silenced her with a look.  
  
"Kagome, will you bear me a child?" he asked, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
A few seconds later, he was looking deeply into a bed of flowers, as Inu- Yasha whacked his head, HARD. Kagome giggled quietly, as miroku struggled up. He turned towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his head. Inu-Yasha snorted and settled on Kagome's shoulder before falling into a deep sleep. Kagome looked at Miroku quietly.  
  
"Do you ask every girl that?" she whispered. He nodded back, winking. Kagome chuckled to herself, then dozed peacefully. Miroku watched the two peace filled creatures sleep, then the smile slipped off his face as he heard movement in the woods away from the road, where these two had supposedly been attacked by harpies. Miroku heard evil chuckling as a trainer stepped out of the woods, wearing a bamboo pelt over black jeans and a muscle shirt over his tan chest. His narrow face was framed by wavy, long, dark hair and his cold eyes were framed with gray.  
  
"So you have found her first." He said to Miroku. "Why not join me? We could work together to find how to use the jewel to it's full extent." His voice slid sinisterly through the air, and Miroku glanced down at the two. They were still asleep. An unnatural sleep, no doubt. He glared at the bamboo-man.  
  
"Naraku." Hissed Miroku in fury. "Leave this place at once." The being known as Naraku laughed, and tossed his hair behind his head in contempt.  
  
"Very well. But I have my eyes on this one. She will bring the legendary item forth, and along with it, the power to match." And then he disappeared into seemingly thin air. Miroku sighed, and noticed as Kagome's breathing pattern shifted into a lighter one.  
  
'So. It begins. They need a protector from Naraku, and they need knowledge. Both I can give, but will it be worth the risks?' he stared at the sleeping Kagome, his hand moving far south.  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelled, as soon as she felt his hand grope her. She whacked him across the head, and glared at him before muttering under her breath.  
  
"Perverted... Idiotic..." was all he heard as he smiled ruefully.  
  
'Yes. Most definitely worth the risks.'  
  
I doubt there will be any couples in this one, unless I'm expressively and forcefully asked. Doesn't that make sense. Well, this is my humor fic. Whooooo, we see evil coming the trios way! Whatever does Naraku mean? Will Sango show up? And why does Inu-Yasha not want to take a bath? All this and more in the next chapter of Inu-Mon! 


	3. Ponds, Little KitsuneMons, and Cliffhang...

Title: Inu-Mon  
  
Author: Oppressed  
  
Rating: PG. (will rise in later chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Pokemon, I'm simply combining them to amuse others and myself. So no suing this author. But hey, I do own the plot! I think....  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'The Jewel of Four Souls...'  
  
Kagome woke with a start from her dream, to find it was still dark. She shivered at the growing cold, before tucking the blanket tenderly around Inu-Yasha, and heading out to think. She had been having that dream for a week now, ever since she had met Miroku. The two teenagers enjoyed each other's company, and had decided to travel together. Miroku always seemed to be around, and Kagome had discovered early on that he was a perverted person. But it was always in fun, and Kagome had grown to enjoy the taunts, and to taunt back. Inu-Yasha was still very protective of her. Kagome glanced up in the forest they were surrounded by, thinking it was only Miroku. But a glance back to camp showed him still asleep, and drooling.  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh, before a huge pink balloon popped into her sight, and shoved her forward. A little Kitsune-Mon with bright orange hair and tiny little fangs, barely seven years old raced around her, looking for her giant yellow backpack. Kagome yelled in outrage, immediately waking her companions. Inu-Yasha growled at the child Mon, who was barely a foot tall. The Kitsune-Mon stared fearfully at the silver-haired Mon before Kagome whispered "Sit." As she enfolded the kitsune in her arms so he couldn't escape. Inu-Yasha growled low in his throat, eyes narrowed that the sit command had been used on him unfairly.  
  
"Aww." Said Kagome tenderly, causing the intelligent little thing to look up at her. "It's just a kid." Miroku pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, and stepped forward, leaning on his staff.  
  
"He seems to be an abandoned Mon. no doubt his trainers discovered he was weak, and didn't want to take the time to train him." Miroku's eyes were furious. "Despicable."  
  
Kagome nodded silently, brushing a bit of mud off the kitsune's face. She set him down, and then whispered into his small pointed ears.  
  
"Stand still, don't fight me, I won't hurt you."  
  
And she threw a Monball at the little child, capturing him. Then she released him again, and hugged him tight. "There, now you have a new trainer." She said brightly, as the little cub snuggled into her school shirt, his small tears barely wetting the material. Inu-Yasha sniffed in disdain before turning around and going back to sleep.  
  
Kagome allowed the kitsune-Mon to snuggle next to her for the remaining hours until the sun rose, then she gently placed him on her shoulder, where he instinctively dug his claws in gently, so that he wouldn't fall. His wide teal eyes blinked a few times in confusion, and he watched as Inu- Yasha settled on her other shoulder, after shooting a glare towards the newest Mon.  
  
Kagome packed everything she had into her oversized yellow backpack, and watched Miroku tie everything neatly into a pile, which was then carried over the long walking stick he always carried. Kagome stopped to consult her map, before turning to Miroku.  
  
"We can make Kikion before sundown if we go through these." She said, gesturing around the massive woods. Miroku nodded, then looked at the sleeping kitsune on her shoulder.  
  
"What will you name your kitsune Mon?" he asked, obviously interested in her response.  
  
"He told me his name was Shippo," she said in a whisper, letting both her Mon's sleep. Miroku glanced at her in shock. "You mean he spoke to you?" he demanded, his voice barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said in surprise. "Is that bad?" Miroku shook his head, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
  
'Supposedly, everyone has been seeking Kagome out because of some strange, compelling aura that draws you in. Naraku deduced that she has that legendary item, the jewel of Four Souls, which gives immeasurable power to its holder. It grants the ability to make a wish for the good, or evil of Mon-Kind. There is no doubt, that if Kagome does indeed have this item, it will be used for good. But her power with Mon's is amazing! To be able to hear one speak that is not owned by you is unheard of. But then again, so is using a half-Inu Mon.' he thought, watching Kagome walk besides her bicycle.  
  
The two walked over rivers, through streams, and into trees, but finally, they made it through the forest to the trail on the other side. Unfortunately, Kagome had not calculated accurately, and the four had reached the trail just as the sun set. Kagome sighed, and spread out her sleeping bag, wondering if Miroku was mad at her for not making better time.  
  
Miroku seemed to sense this, and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, after the two Mon's had gone off to fetch some water. Kagome looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened, then narrowed, and then glared.  
  
A slap could be heard throughout the woods, and Inu-Yasha snickered. The young Shippo, who had no idea what had just happened, turned towards Inu- Yasha, who pantomimed what had probably just happened. Shippo snickered, and then pushed Inu-Yasha into the small pond that they had come to for water. Its clear depth had looked inviting to the kitsune, but Inu-Yasha preferred to stay away. Now, he could only cough ad splutter as he tried to kick his legs in a swimming way.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what Inu-Yasha had been too arrogant to tell him.  
  
The little fox kit ran back to camp on all fours, scurrying as quickly as he could, gasping frantically for air. He came back to camp to find a Kagome busily working on starting a fire. He earnestly tugged her away from her task, until she saw that he was serious.  
  
Knowing that there was no time for questions, Kagome followed Shippo as the little fox ran hurriedly on all fours back to the pond. Seeing the bubbles and no Inu-Yasha, Kagome didn't even take off her shoes before plunging into the cold pond. Miroku had followed as best he could, and came upon a nervously twitching Shippo and no Kagome or Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What happened?" asked Miroku, sensing something was wrong. The kitsune child pointed to the pond, his eyes masked with huge tears. It was then that Kagome burst through the surface of the pond, carrying the prone body of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"He can't swim!' she cried, tears mingling with the pond water on her face. She set him down gently in front of Miroku, who began CPR on the little Inu- Mon, having taken training for such events back in Kyoto. Kagome's tear- filled eyes came into Inu-Yasha's view, before he noticed the human boy lying ontop of him.  
  
The little Inu-Mon coughed and spluttered spitting onto the grass as he rubbed his face off. He glared at Miroku before scampering up Kagome's shoulder. Then, he twitched, and Kagome could almost hear the cogs twirling in his head. The little dog human turned in fury to the cowering kitsune child, who was cowering behind Miroku. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...." She said warningly, before grabbing his hair as he leaped claws outstretched, heading for Shippo. She dropped him on the floor with a slight, "No."  
  
Unheedingly, the little Mon went after Shippo, until Kagome said in a frustrated voice, "Sit boy."  
  
The sound of a small body crashing to the ground could be heard throughout the clearing.  
  
***  
  
Sango sighed as she defeated a Fire-rat with Kirara's help. She settled down to enjoy a solitary picnic lunch with the little fire-Neko-Mon, patting Kirara's head for such a good job. She pulled a wisp of hair out of her face, and then ate her food.  
  
As she finished, and Kirara ate the final bits of her Mon-food, Sango thought she could hear ghostly laughter coming from above her. She opened her eyes to find a young man, with streaming dark hair watching her closely. Sango yelped and rolled over, crouching defensively, as Kirara mewed in her tiny form.  
  
Cliffy! I'm not posting anything until I get Five reviews for this chapter! I'm mean that way. 


End file.
